


Gonna Give You a Freedom Ride

by JakkuCrew (fromstars)



Series: One Different Night: TFA Modern AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Jewish, Car Sex, DADT Era, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Latino Character, Latino Character, M/M, One Different Night AU, Religious Humor, Sexual Humor, Top Gun references, knightpilot, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben looked over at Poe with a smirk. “I don’t have anything to be jealous about while you’re at Annapolis, do I? I mean, I know how many times you’ve masturbated watching Top Gun.”</p><p>_______</p><p>Events take place in 2004, prior to "One Different Night" in 2016. This fic isn't needed to read "One Different Night" or vice-versa. It's self-contained backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Give You a Freedom Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU. Hopefully everything is more or less obvious, but I'll elaborate a bit in the end notes. Ben and Poe are coming up on the end of the college careers. I will warn that there is some use of religious humor, but most of it relies on Poe's sense of reflexive humor about being gay and catholic (and also driving Ben nuts). You'll see what I mean.

**December 26th, 2004.**  
**A Day of no Particular Importance.**  
**Queens, New York.**

* * *

 

“So,” Poe said, drumming his fingers across the steering wheel, “Let me get this straight — there’s a blessing just for seeing something really beautiful?”

Beside him, Ben nodded, not taking his eyes off of his Sidekick as he thumbed a short note. “That’s what I said,” Ben sighed. He didn’t bother reaching back for his religious studies text in the backseat to double-check. “Anything beautiful. You know — beautiful people, or like…trees and animals. Stuff like that.”

Poe hummed in agreement, risking a slight grin in Ben’s direction. “Anything?” he pressed, biting his lip. “Like rainbows?”

“No.” Ben said tersely, reaching into the backpack at his feet to pull out a small bottle of rum. He twisted the plastic cap off, and took a swig. “There’s a different blessing for rainbows.”

Poe laughed. “You’re shitting me, Ben. So at Pride…?” he prompted, moving his arm just enough to elbow Ben lightly.

“Real rainbows,” Ben clarified. “Not just rainbow colors. You’re being ridiculous on purpose,” he complained.

“Listen, if you’re going to apply to Rabbinical school after you graduate, you need to get used to answering questions about this stuff,” Poe said, reaching to crank up the heat in the car. “—Seriously, anything beautiful?”

“Poe.” Ben warned. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“Like,” Poe began, ignoring his boyfriend’s exasperation, “When you look at my dick—,”

“— _Dameron_.”

“—‘Scuse me,” Poe corrected, “When you see my cock, should you be saying a blessing? Or is that like, blasphemy? I mean, I’m circumsised…”

At his side, Ben let out a small hiss between his teeth. He slumped over the dash, groaning. Poe bit back a laugh.

“I can’t believe you.”

“I have to ask,” Poe defended. “You can’t be gay and Catholic without realizing that A.) Jesus was _shredded_ , and B.) you’re probably doubly going to hell for all that ‘God, yes’ and ‘Jesus Christ’ in the bedroom.”

“Sounds like a real moral conundrum,” Ben said dryly, pushing himself back upright. “Also not my purview.” He took another sip of rum.

“Could be,” Poe said sweetly, letting his right hand drift to rest on Ben’s thigh.

“I meant Catholicism, not your dick,” Ben replied without thinking. When he realized what he’d said, he frowned, glaring at Poe’s hand sliding up his black jeans. “You did that on purpose. Just to get me to talk about your—,” he gestured.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poe laughed, as he leaned forwards to reach his turn signal. The light flashed on his dashboard for a moment, blinking in the darkness. Not wanting to move his other hand from Ben’s thigh, he tapped Ben lightly. “Turn up the radio. Find us something.”

Ben scoffed, but reached over, fumbling with the dials. He twisted the knob, flicking the channel away from the now-pointless Christmas station. After a few garbled bars of a few different songs, Ben seemed to decide on something he liked, turning up the volume as a female voice echoed out over Poe’s expensive speakers.

“I like this one,” Ben explained, leaning towards Poe.

Poe paused, slowing the car as they turned off of a major road and onto a side street winding up towards their destination. “I like Evanescence as much as the next guy,” he hedged, “But can we try for something a little less…dramatic than ‘ _My Immortal’?”_

“You’re no fun,” Ben said, turning the volume down as he began going through the stations again. “Where’re we headed, anyways? It feels like we’ve been in the car for ages.”

“You’ll see,” Poe said as they came to the edge of the park’s woods. “Besides, it’s the journey, not the destination that counts.”

“That,” Ben said with an eyeroll as he popped his travel sized bottle of rum back into his backpack, “Sounds like a _complete_ fucking cop-out.” He slid his sidekick shut, and craned to look out over the dashboard, trying to discern something from the darkness. It was late — too late to really do much of anything, but that hadn’t stopped Poe from borrowing the sports car that his Tio Rico kept in his shop, and driving them out of the city. Nor had it stopped Ben from throwing his books and backpack into the car when Poe picked him up.

“Try the CD,” Poe suggested as he slowed the car to a crawl, the forest casting looming shadows across the hood. Ben reached over and pressed a button, then bit his bottom lip as another familiar female voice filled the car.

He raised a brow at Poe. “Been missing your Beyonce sing-alongs while you’re in school?”

With a half shrug, Poe pulled into an empty parking lot. “I think it’d make _‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell,’_ a little moot for the rest of the guys,” he laughed.

“Mmm,” Ben said, glaring out at the far end of the dim and empty lot. A lone street lamp flickered, causing the fine layer of frost covering the trees to shimmer. Ben looked over at Poe with a smirk. “I don’t have anything to be jealous about while you’re at Annapolis, do I? I mean, I know how many times you’ve masturbated watching _Top Gun_.”

The car stopped suddenly, and Poe threw down the parking break. “That movie doesn’t make a damn bit sense if Maverick and Goose weren’t fucking! Maverick and Charlie don’t have any chemistry, but he calls Goose ‘Honey’ — even Wolfman talks about his hard on—,” he ranted, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Poe.” Ben said, rolling his eyes as Poe slipped into an increasing mix of heated Spanglish. “—Poe,” he interrupted, this time more loudly. “Babe. I know. I was there with you,” Ben reminded. “You don’t have to explain to me why Top Gun is homoerotic when I’ve not only jacked off to it _with_ you, but am also dating _you_ , a closeted Annapolis cadet and wannabe flyboy,” he said dryly. “I get it. It’s gay.”

Poe paused, giggling for a moment over his steering wheel before he looked over at his boyfriend. “— _And_ ,” he said, biting back more laughter, “I still can’t believe Tom dumped Penelope Cruz.”

The aggravated sigh that Ben made provoked another laugh from Poe as Ben nudged him hard. Ben chose to ignore Poe’s non sequitur. “If it wasn’t stupidly cold outside, I’d have just left your ass in this car,” he said, without any real weight behind the threat. “Why’re we out in the middle of an empty parking lot, at night, in December anyways? I refuse to go on a hike with you when it’s like 28 degrees outside, and that forest just _looks_ like we’d be tempting serial killers out there.”

Ben paused, the track on Poe’s CD changing to something he was pretty sure was the opening chords to a Ciara track. “Poe?” he asked, with an accusatory frown.

“No serial killers,” Poe assured him, leaning over the parking break. “Just us. In a cold, empty parking lot.”

“…What’s the catch?” Ben said, folding his arms across his chest. Poe dipped forwards, dropping his hand back to Ben’s thigh as he pressed a kiss just below Ben’s ear.

“No catch,” he said, sliding his hand up the front of Ben’s jeans, palming his dick as he did so. Poe stroked him over denim, nipping at Ben’s neck gently. Ben made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. With a grin, Poe licked a quick stripe over his fast-fading bite mark. “-but I didn’t exactly pack a picnic basket.”

“I,” Ben cleared his throat as he squirmed in his seat. “—really should have seen this coming.”

Poe moved to press a kiss beside Ben’s ear, laughing softly as he leaned into Ben. “I saw both of us coming, honestly,” he said, drawing his hand up to the button of Ben’s jeans.

“You really couldn’t leave that one there, could you?” Ben huffed. “Alright, fine — _shit,_ I’m game,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully. Poe let out a small cheer, scrambling gracelessly over the cupholder to reach down to yank the seat’s recliner.

Usually Ben simply hunched over rather than adjust the seat — but Poe tipped over him, angling Ben closer to a horizontal angle. Ben scrabbled to catch his balance, finding himself suddenly nose to nose with Poe leaning over him, dark brown eyes studying his face.

“You’re so damn _pushy_ ,” Ben said, lifting his chin up as he finally settled back into a more comfortable position. Poe’s hands hesitated at his shoulders, palms resting over his royal blue sweater.

“Do you not want to?” Poe asked carefully, reaching up to run his thumb over one of Ben’s dark birthmarks that sprinkled across his cheeks. Kisses from angels, he sometimes told Ben fondly. He perched over the top of the seat divider.

This time, Ben didn’t hesitate in his response. “I want to,” he said, flicking his gaze towards Poe’s full lips. “You’ve been gone for ages,” Ben continued, pulling his boyfriend close. He propped himself up on his elbow, turning on his side to press a rum warm kiss to Poe’s mouth. Poe kissed back intently, mouth pliant and tongue quick to tease against Ben’s bottom lip. Even with months in between seeing each other during school breaks, Ben always felt right, always felt intimately familiar when kissing Poe. His hand wrapped around Poe’s waist, and Poe shivered when Ben placed his palm at the small of Poe’s back, rucking up his shirt.

Between the two of them, Poe wondered if they really could steam the dark-tinted windows, or if it would be entirely the work of the heater keeping the car from freezing. The electricity that ran down his spine as Ben’s tongue slipped over his own suggested that it just might be possible. Alone in the car, no one had to know Poe was here, gasping as Ben pulled back to nibble his bottom lip. Poe wound his fingers into Ben’s long hair, letting out a pleased sigh as he did so — Ben’s hair was thick, wavy, and so soft that it gave him a pang of jealousy. In the last three years at Annapolis, Poe had had nothing but regulation haircuts, instead of his usual luxurious locks.

That small fact hadn’t deterred Ben, though. Keeping their relationship a secret while at different universities had been annoying but it had spurred them to steal these moments, hungrily and desperately. Ben was lukewarm to the rest of the world, but was a torrential storm when he kissed Poe — something bigger than butterflies and more like a hurricane. Poe broke their kiss, and began to nip down the long column of Ben’s throat, using his free hand to wrangle with Ben’s belt buckle. When it came undone Poe began to fumble eagerly with both button and fly. He reached back, running his free hand in front of the heater as he continued his plan of attack. Poe bruised a kiss against Ben’s collarbone, leaving a bite mark that unfurled like a rose across milky skin.

With Ben suitably distracted, Poe relished the shaky gasp that his warm hand sliding into Ben’s jeans elicited. He began rubbing Ben through black boxer-briefs, grinning against Ben’s skin as his boyfriend moaned.

“Poe—,” Ben managed, another groan slipping past his lips as Poe pulled on his hair. “Alright. I’ve warmed to this ridiculous — _oh_ — idea,” Ben shuddered, jerking slightly as Poe continued to stroke steadily over his growing erection. “—Hell, _Poe!”_

“Thought you might like it,” Poe said, giving Ben a satisfied look as he continued to tease the fabric between them. At this, Ben squirmed, careful not to move too quickly in the cramped front seat.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said between stilted inhales, “You have good ideas.”

“I have a few more good ideas,” Poe said, sliding Ben’s jeans over his hips, rolling them past his knees as Ben arched off the seat. He considered Ben’s blue sweater for a moment, before he rucked it up exposing the narrowest part of Ben’s waist, where fabric met the sharp angle of his hips. Poe pressed a sloppy kiss to the lower plane of Ben’s abdomen, ran his teeth over the band of Ben’s underwear, playfully bit at his hip. After a beat, Poe nuzzled into Ben’s inner leg, tongue dipping down the crease of his thigh. With every move, he flirted closer to his goal, toying with Ben as he hummed along to the song that had come up on his mix —

“—a guy like you should wear a warning, it’s dangerous, I’m falling…” Poe sang, nuzzling against Ben’s lap before he gave Ben a wicked grin. Above him, Ben swore under his breath as Poe mouthed at his erection through cotton, teasing his tongue against a damp spot of pre-cum that had already begun seep through. Poe practically purred as Ben slipped a hand over the back of his neck, his fingers slightly cool to the touch. If it was a hint to hurry up, Poe didn’t take it. Ben’s fingers curled adamantly against his neck while Poe pressed hot kisses against strained fabric, following the line of Ben’s cock.

He’d missed _this,_ Poe thought, sucking deliberately as Ben brought his other hand against the car door and began to dig his nails into the fabric interior. He drew back a fraction, replacing mouth with palm. Poe stroked downwards once before he gingerly peeled back Ben’s underwear, wrapping his hand around Ben with a loose grip. Ben let out a soft exhale that made Poe feel like someone had just run a current through his veins, starting somewhere underneath Ben’s fingertips and running straight down to the growing bulge in his own pants.

“This—“ Ben said tightly, “—is as close as you’re gonna get to road head,” he tilted his head back against the headrest of his seat as Poe stroked him, _“God,_ you’re insane.”

“Maybe a little,” Poe laughed, leaning over Ben to slip him a filthy kiss as his hand worked him in rhythm to the music. “But you encourage me,” he pointed out.

Ben fixed him with a half-hearted glare that fell apart the moment Poe bowed his head and lathed his tongue over the underside of his cock. Ben arched up, a frustrated noise keening in the back of his throat as Poe wrapped his lips over him, and ran his tongue over his slit. With his free hand, Poe pressed a steadying palm against Ben’s hip as he caught a bead of pre-cum against his tongue, tasting salt and an edge of Ben’s frustration.

He took Ben into his mouth without a second thought, easing himself over the seat divider a little more comfortably as he began to suck intently. The messy noise of his mouth was almost indiscernible over Poe’s mix CD, but Ben’s breathing competed with the heavy bass thrumming in his car as Poe hummed contentedly.

“Poe…” Ben shuddered. “Hey—,” he said, tapping Poe’s shoulder.

“Mmm?” Poe said, pulling back with a wet pop. “What?”

“Seems a bit one sided, if you get me off like this,” Ben huffed, a flush darkening his cheeks. “Take your pants off so I can at least help,” he said, twisting forwards to trace a delicate line along Poe’s jaw. Poe smiled, his heart twisting happily as Ben studied his face.

“Do you one better, _Baby,"_  Poe said as he scooted back in his seat and hastily tugged off his jeans. “Open the glove compartment,” he directed, kicking off his boxers. Poe sighed as the heater puffed hot air against his bare skin, keeping the chilly December weather outside at bay. Following his lead, Ben pulled open Poe’s glove compartment, and tried not to snort as a bottle of lube rolled out into his hand. Ben snapped the compartment shut with a click.

“Romantic,” Ben said wryly, hefting the bottle up to read it under the dim moonlight. “—and produces a heating sensation for her pleasure,” he added, brows raised.

“Oh, shove it—,” Poe replied easily, swinging a leg over the seat divider as he settled himself onto Ben’s lap. As he moved, Poe wondered what would happen if someone passed by and noticed his brown ass flashing them in the front seat. He bit his bottom lip, holding back a giggle over the intrusive thought.

“Apparently, I’m going to,” Ben said, shaking his head playfully. He uncapped the bottle, and took Poe’s hand in his own, generously pouring lube onto Poe’s palm before he slicked the stuff over his own hands.

“A master wit, truly,” Poe rolled his eyes, loosely twisting his hand over Ben’s cock. Not caring to come up with a retort, Ben rolled upwards to kiss Poe hard on the mouth, hands loose and wandering. It wasn’t until his hands found the cleft of Poe’s ass that Poe broke the kiss with a sharp inhale of pleasure.

“Relax,” Ben encouraged, slipping a long finger into Poe, steadying him with his other hand. Ben was careful at first, slow and patient as Poe slumped forwards against his shoulder with an exhale. He crooked his finger, and began to move, easing Poe into a steady pace.

When Ben brushed against his prostate, Poe growled sharply against his ear. “ _Más_ ,” he demanded, reaching back to grab Ben’s hand.

“I was working up to it,” Ben said, his protest entirely half-hearted as he worked in a second finger, and then, at Poe’s encouraging hip roll, a third. When he finished, Poe squeezed around him with an obscene moan.

“God, t _hat’s_ — that’s getting there,” Poe gasped, tensing as Ben stretched his fingers a fraction. “ _Así, así_ —,” he purred.

“That all you wanted?” Ben asked, kissing Poe’s neck.

“No, _fuck_ ,” Poe twisted his hips desperately, as Ben rubbed against his prostate, “I—,” Poe tried, before he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and took in a heady gulp of air. _“Te necesito, quiero que me cojan_ — Ben, I _swear_ , if you don’t remove those fingers and — ah, _god_ ,” Poe panted, biting Ben’s shoulder impatiently as Ben curled his fingers once more before slowly withdrawing them.

“ _Finally_ ,” he managed. Poe took a minute to adjust before he positioned himself over Ben, and sunk down onto his cock slowly. Ben tightened his grip on Poe’s hips, and bit his bottom lip as Poe settled himself over his lap, thighs squeezing over his hips.

“Poe…” Ben warned, as Poe rocked experimentally over him. “Don’t hit your head on anything.”

“Not gonna,” he huffed, kissing Ben on the bridge of his nose. “—now start moving.”

“I got you,” Ben said, wrapping his hand around Poe’s dick, pulling him loose at first, then more firmly as Poe rocked against him.

A flush gathered high in Poe’s cheeks, and he shivered as Ben began to fuck him in earnest, fingers digging into his hips. Poe began to alternate between a wicked grinding motion and a more forceful thrust against Ben, leaning heavily into Ben’s hands and pushing him back against the reclined seat. They worked each other into a steady pace, Ben writhing under Poe and Poe moaning and swearing in equal measure as he moved.  
  
“Harder,” Poe demanded, curling himself around Ben to whisper, “ _Me encanta-_ ,” before he exhaled against Ben’s neck, and bit at bare skin. Ben tilted his head back, the vibration of his moan running bodily through Poe, urging him on. Poe shifted, kissing Ben hungrily as Ben urged him to give into the growing tide of need building under his skin. Between kisses, Poe keened, trembling against Ben’s chest as he was driven closer to the edge.

Ben mouthed at his jaw, “Come on sweetheart,” he said, as Poe tensed, “-come for me,” Ben encouraged, twisting his hand in a relentless pace that left Poe open-mouthed and shaking from pleasure. He cried out when he came, spilling over Ben’s hand before Ben followed quietly after, wrung out and breathless.

Poe slumped against Ben’s shoulder, exhausted but vibrating with lingering pleasure. For a moment they lay silent, Ben only shifting to grab a tissue to wipe off his hand. Their silence was cut short by the sound of the tracks changing on Poe’s CD, a few telltale notes filling the car. When he recognized the tune, Poe giggled against Ben’s shoulder.

“Oh, this is _perfect_ ,” Poe snickered.

“You planned this,” Ben said, not bothering to hide his amusement.

“I did no such thing,” Poe defended, before he pushed himself up, singing along with the mix — _“Runnin’ her hands through my ‘fro, bouncing on 24’s—,”_

“—I can’t believe you,” Ben sighed.

“— _it's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen, mama rolling that body, got every man in here wishing,”_ Poe continued, rolling his shoulders to the beat.

“—God—,”

“— _sippin’ on coke and rum, I’m like so what? I’m drunk, it’s the freakin’ weekend, baby, I’m about to have me some fun_ …” Poe sang, laughing as Ben finally cracked a smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ben rolled his eyes, kissing Poe’s cheek.

“And you love it,” Poe said easily, shifting to extract himself from Ben’s lap.

“…I think you came on my sweater,” Ben replied, ignoring him as he picked at the navy fabric.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Poe promised, kissing Ben once more before he leaned over and pulled a blanket from the back to lay over the driver’s seat.

As he moved back over the gearshift, Ben re-adjusted his seat. “You know,” Ben mused, “You’d think Catholicism would have its own sort of response for this kind of thing. I definitely earned a little praise.”

“Mm,” Poe laughed. “It goes like this: _Bless me father, for I have sinned,_ and intend to do it again once we get home,” he shot Ben a none-too-innocent look, “— _Mea culpa_.”

“Well,” Ben managed, “As long as you’re _honest_ about it,” he leaned, and kissed Poe hard once more. “—Amen to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra background in this fic: 
> 
> Ben is currently a junior in college. He's been dating Poe since Poe's last year in High School, although they've known each other way longer than that. Both Ben and Poe are Manhattanites, but Poe is from Spanish Harlem, while Ben lives a little closer to the Upper East Side. 
> 
> Poe is a senior at the United States Naval Academy at Annapolis, which is usually just called "Annapolis" for short. I know a lot of people would think that Poe would be in the Air Force, since that seems natural for a "Pilot," but if you want to be an elite fighter pilot, you're more likely to want to go to Annapolis to become a Naval Aviator who gets picked to go to Top Gun Naval Fighter Weapons School, aka TOP GUN aka that one Tom Cruise film. You could try and argue Poe would join the US Air Force, but you'd be Wrong About It, Sorry. Poe is latino, and his family is Catholic, but he's been out to them for a long time and it's fine. However, since it's 2004, this is before the era when Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed in the U.S. -- meaning that Poe effectively has to remain closeted at Annapolis/in public, lest he be discharged for being gay. 
> 
> Poe's first year at Annapolis was also Fall of 2001, which was not a terrific time to lock yourself into the military.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Thanks guys :)


End file.
